Riverside Confessions
by MustangWill
Summary: My fourteenth entry in my contributions to Kinktober 2019. Gibraltar brings Wraith out into the woods where he found a waterfall for a little bit of skinny dipping.


**Author's Note: I know canonically Gibraltar is referenced to having a boyfriend. Since there is no definitive "he's gay", I take it as he is bi-sexual in this fiction.**

* * *

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

Wraith groaned as the much larger Gibraltar practically dragged her by the hand through the trees, obviously knowing where he was going in the darkness, "I don't know; it's already getting late and we've had a few drinks…"

He looked back at her and gave her that crooked smile that made her insides do cartwheels, "It'll be fine. I found this waterfall earlier and I want you to see it." Her cheeks were more flushed than his were, even though she had finished way less drinks than he had, but his steps seemed more sure than hers as he led her along, making a path for her through the underbrush.

She sighed and allowed him to pull her along, trying to concentrate on keeping her feet underneath her as she considered the blur that was the last few hours. The pair had been invited to a cabin in the mountains along with the other Apex Tournament contestants by Octane for a weekend getaway, where he insisted that they all get to know one another before the tournament began. There had been a big party, expensive drinks brought in by Octane's family servants, and all kinds of delicious food that Wraith had never seen before. It had been hard to stand on the fringes with Octane running around making sure everyone was having a good time. She didn't even know why she had accepted the invite in the first place. Maybe she had just been seeking human contact? Or something sappy like that, she didn't know.

Gibraltar had immediately caught her eye, but it could have been because he was the largest man she had ever seen, standing even taller than the gruff Caustic. Ever since Octane had pulled her off her wallflower perch and pushed her into Gibraltar's conversation with Bangalore, the man had barely let her leave his sight, pulling her around the room by the elbow to introduce her to everyone and make sure she had a consistently full glass and finger foods on her tiny plate. She had been grateful when the hour came for the soft drinks to be switched out to hard liquor, thinking she would be able to escape him, but the drink had only made him louder and bolder.

When he had mentioned that he had found a nearby waterfall earlier in the day that she just had to see, she jumped on the opportunity to get outside and get some fresh air. "You're going to love it," he had assured her as they left the cabin, slipping out the backdoor and moving along a path that looked like it had been long forgotten.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" she asked after they had been walking for several minutes, "I thought you said it was close?"

"It is!" he laughed and looked back at her, his big brown eyes twinkling in the moonlight, "It shouldn't be too much farther, but if you'd like, I could carry you?" Wraith bristled at that, but before she could hurl a comeback, he held up his hand to his ear, "Ah, see? You can hear it now!"

Forcing down the momentary flash of anger, she growled softly under her breath and tilted her head, listening. Over the sound of their heavy breathing and their feet moving through the thick underbrush, she could indeed hear the crashing of falling water. "So it is," she nodded, looking ahead now, feeling a sudden eagerness to see this so called "beautiful" waterfall. It must be his infectious good nature affecting her.

When they broke free of the treeline bordering the small river heading down the mountain, she felt her breath leave her as she took in the magnificent sight before her. About thirty feet above them, there were several small waterfalls falling down the mountain before cascading into one large, beautiful waterfall that sparkled and glittered in the moonlight.

"See?" he asked, drawing her attention away, "I told you so." His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked so proud of himself that she couldn't help but nod in agreement. She was staring at the waterfalls, mesmerized by the sparkling spray, when she heard a loud thump beside her and grunting.

Confused, she looked over and down to see Gibraltar had sat down and was working to remove his large boots, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm going for a swim," he answered matter of factly, finally succeeding in taking one boot off and began working on the other, "you're welcome to join me if you wish."

She reached up and clutched at her top, suddenly very nervous, "Swim? N-no, I couldn't…"

Gibraltar finished getting his shoes off and stood up, gently placing his massive hand on her shoulder, drawing her eyes up to his, "Hey, it's all right. You don't have to if you don't want to." He gave her an encouraging smile before removing his hand and began undoing the buttons of his shirt.

She blushed madly and turned to look away, her hand nervously fiddling with the clasps of her clothes. Swimming did sound nice, but… he would know her secret then.

"Cannonball!"

She looked up in time to see a flash of a underwear clad Gibraltar catapulting himself off the embankment and into the middle of the river. Fighting back the laughter threatening to bubble up and burst out of her, she moved closer to the river's edge to get a better view as he resurfaced. He threw his head back to get his long black hair out of his face, eyes twinkling with merriment as a shiver ran over his body, "Ah! Brisk!"

"You're insane," Wraith pointed out, but he couldn't help but notice the small smile teasing at her lips. She glanced down at the water at her feet and bit her bottom lip. It did look nice…

"You know, you're very beautiful," he commented off handedly as he lazily swam in a wide circle.

She blanched, almost falling into the water in her surprise. By the time she had recovered herself, Gibraltar had completed his circuit and was looking at her from the center of the river, a crooked smile on his lips. "You don't do subtlety very well, do you?" she sputtered out, looking away and walking a little further down the embankment towards a fallen tree, "you must really be insane if you think that." She took a seat on the trunk, nervously twiddling with her fingers. No one had ever called her beautiful before...

"Life is too short for subtlety," he shot back, wading closer to her, looking up at as he tread water, "besides, it's true; you are very beautiful."

"Thanks, but you don't know me," she smiled sadly and looked up to see him peering up at her, "you don't know anything about me."

Gibraltar tread water silently for a moment, just watching her watch him, before he cocked his head to the side slightly and asked, "Do I have to to think that you're beautiful?" He let that sink in before adding, "Besides, maybe I want to get to know you."

Wraith scoffed and looked away, not wanting to believe his words, and began worrying her lip. Finally deciding to end this, she stood up and turned to face him, "Gibraltar, you don't want to know me. I can't be in a normal relationship. The things that have been done to me at those labs… Look!" With that, she grabbed her clothes and tore them open, revealing pale, scarred flesh, small nipple-less breasts and a flaccid penis resting against her naked thigh, "See! They did things to me that make me a- a monster! Who could love this?"

He didn't seem to react, just tread water and looked her slowly up and down in the moonlight filtering through the trees above. Tears sprang to her eyes but she refused to allow them to spill out, keeping her head up and watching him defiantly, waiting for the inevitable disgust and rejection she was so used to.

Gibraltar waded forward until he stood before her, and reached up to caress her cheek, getting her to look into his eyes, "If I have to, I will tell you you're beautiful everyday until you believe me."

Wraith blinked in surprise before turning her head to press her cheek into his palm, chuckling nervously as she looked at him, "Wh-what?"

"You deserve to be told though," Gibraltar smiled, pulling her closer with one arm around her waist till she was plastered to his chest, forcing her to step into the water and drape both arms over his shoulders, "I'm sure you could allow me just this one small luxury?"

"You… you don't think I'm a monster?" she asked in astonishment then blushed, not being used to this kind of intimacy.

Gibraltar gave her a reassuring smile and gently brushed a lock of her hair away from her eyes, "No, I don't. You're not a monster." With little effort, he lifted her up and began wading backwards into the center of the water, silencing any protests she might have by stealing a deep, long kiss.

She made a noise- almost a squeak- when he picked her up. Instinct made her tighten her arms around his neck and wrap her legs around his waist to prevent herself from falling. She grinned when he kissed her, even if it was deeper than she was expecting and she matched it, moving one hand to his jaw.

He smiled into the kiss, knowing he had won for now at least. He kept his hold on her so that only her legs were submerged in the cool waters, hoping the heat of his own body would keep much of the chill from her. He could feel her naked skin against his and it made him grow ever hotter for it.

Wraith hummed into the kiss, pressing close to Gibraltar. The kiss deepened and her breath hitched slightly. He was warm, despite the water temperature, and she liked the difference as she slid one hand into his hair.

Enjoying the feel of her fingers in his hair, he growled softly in pleasure at the sensation, pleased to see she was growing more confident the longer they spent time together. He could feel the heat between them growing to the point that he no longer felt the cold of the water flowing around them.

When their lips parted so that they could breathe, Gibraltar took a shaky breath, managing a crooked smile, "You're… you're good at this."

Wraith made of noise of embarrassment, having a hard time catching her breath as well, "Don't say such things; it's… it's embarrassing." Her hand on his jaw moved to caress his cheek as the the other moved down to rest on his pectoral, taking the moment to secretly marvel at the raw power she could feel hidden just underneath his skin. She recalled watching him fight in the tournament before and she had seen that, even though he was being gentle and affectionate now, he could easily become a rather fearsome opponent at his full power.

"Wraith?"

She blinked and looked back into his eyes, and she immediately knew she had been caught spacing out while staring at his bare chest. Her blush couldn't burn any brighter as she snatched her hand away from his chest as if it had burned her and quickly draped it back over his shoulder to keep it from roaming, "Y-yeah?"

He was looking at her with concern, though his eyes still resembled smoldering coals of desire, ready for her to stoke the fire back to life in them, "You weren't responding back; you were just staring off there for a moment and I was getting concerned. Is everything okay?"

She smiled at his concern, pulling his head down closer to steal a quick kiss, "I'm fine; better than fine actually." She began to squirm in his arms, a sign she wanted to be put down, and Gibraltar quickly obliged, still holding her close until she had her footing on the slippery river bed.

Once she was sure on her own two feet, Wraith found the water level was flowing just under her rib cage compared to where the water was just below his navel, and was quickly reminded of how chilly the water was without his direct body heat. She shivered as she stepped closer towards him, her hands moving to rest on his hips, looking up at him, "You know… you're a bit overdressed to be out here skinny dipping with me…" She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his undershorts and watched his face to see if he would stop her.

The male nodded slowly in agreement, "Yes… maybe that is something you could… help me with?" His hand reached out and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his knuckles.

She briefly pressed her cheek against his hand, making a soft sound of contentment at the simple touch. "I think I can help you out with that…." she whispered, looking up at him with hooded eyes. Her grip tightened on his undershorts, drawing them slowly down along his thick thighs, her fingers brushing along his skin leaving a trail of fiery desire in their wake.

Stepping out of the wet material, he watched as the petite female turned her back to him to place the removed garment onto the grass alongside their discarded clothing. Before she could turn back around though, she gasped softly in surprise as she felt Gibraltar wade up behind her, his hands placed flat against the river bank, his chest and stomach pressed warmly against the bare skin of her back.

"Gibraltar?" she looked over her shoulder at him, her blush returning when she felt something hot and hard pressed against her backside and it made her shiver with both excitement and unease at the size of it. His lips were close to her ear, his breath coming hard and it made the fine hairs on the back of her neck and arms rise as she felt his intense desire for her wash over her.

"Wraith…" he growled her name huskily into her ear, and she could feel her body respond to him, ache for him. His hands grabbed fists full of the grass, the muscles in his arms strained tight, and she could feel he was close to the brink of losing his control. The thought of him losing control scared her, making her unsure of her own safety, but, strangely enough, the thought also excited her to no end. With the riverbank against her front and him pinning her from behind, she could do nothing to stop him, even if she wanted to, and the thought of that control being taken from her… It made her tremble with excitement at the prospect.

Pushing back against his pelvis, she ground herself against his hard erection, feeling the shiver of arousal course through him like lightning. "Gibraltar… it's okay," she panted, placing her hands over his and, lifting them from the grass, guiding them to her chest.

Her soft moans of pleasure at the feel of his large, rough hands against her virgin flesh was drowned out by his deep, rumbling growl of pleasure. He was hesitant at first, his hands lightly grasping at her small, soft breasts, enticing more soft gasps of pleasure from the young woman, before he became more aggressive, kneading and groping her chest.

"That… that feels good, Gibraltar…" she moaned, her voice a breathless whisper as he pulled her body against his, his erection pressed against her. Biting her bottom lip, an idea began to form in her mind and, with some careful maneuvering, she managed to wedge her hand in between them and she tentatively drew her fingertips along his erection, trembling with excitement at the heated, velvety smooth flesh.

"Wraith…" he groaned her name, his left arm moving to cross her chest to cup her right breast, while his other hand traveled down over her ribs and over her toned stomach before sliding down to grasp her around her base, his thumb caressing over the top of her engorged erection.

Wraith gasped as chills spread throughout her body like electricity as she arched into his touch, "Oh, Gibraltar…" Her fingers encircled his shaft, her already small hand making it look even larger as it rested against her palm, and gave it a slow, experimental tug. She practically purred in delight at the growl of pleasure vibrating against her back, feeling more confident.

Of course, all thoughts flew from her mind as his hand slowly stroked over her heated flesh, moving slowly down the slight upward curve of her penis to the tip, her knees were trembling and threatening to buckle as he began the trip back, making her breathing more labored as he peeled back the foreskin to reveal the bright pink head beneath.

"Does that feel good?" Gibraltar growled softly in her ear, repeating the way his hand had moved and she cried out in pleasure, though the sound was muffled by her biting her lip.

"Oh, Gods, yes!" she cried out, beginning to stroke her hand up and down his shaft, adjusting the strength of her grip until she found the level of tightness he seemed to like most, which was a little on the tighter end of the spectrum. "Don't stop," she commanded, gasping softly as he obeyed, his fingers clumsily rubbing over her pearl, "squeeze a little tighter…rub your thumb over the- yessss!"

Gibraltar growled softly in triumph, following her instructions to the letter, only too happy to please her. His own breathing was becoming more labored, coming hot and quick against the side of her neck. His thick rod was throbbing in her hand, beginning to thrust himself into her stroking hand, trying to match her rhythm, "You feel amazing. Are you sure you've never done this before?" His hand cupping her breast released her, trailing his fingers over to her other breast, caressing over the scarred skin.

Wraith moaned in response, arching her back more to press her chest into his hand, her body trembling at the intense pleasure he was bringing her. An intense pressure was beginning to build in her lower belly, "Y-you're the first, Gibraltar- gods, you're good at this as well!" Her free arm reached back and, wrapping around the back of his neck, she pulled him forward and kissed him deeply to quiet her moans, not wanting anyone to come looking for the source of the sounds.

He was beginning to feel the same pressure starting to build inside him, his body feeling as tightly wound as a taut rubber band, ready to snap at any moment. Leaning forward, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder, kissing her soft flesh before gently nipping it.

"Mmm, I'm so close, Gibraltar," she panted, her eyes closed tight against the waves of pleasure rolling over her like tidal waves.

"Me, too," he grunted into her neck, his arm around her chest tightening as well as his hand on her breast.

Wraith was grateful for his strength as the pressure building inside her suddenly exploded, her knees buckling from underneath her and her cry of passion was drowned out by Gibraltar's roar. His erection in her hand throbbed heatedly once more and she was only half-aware of the hot spray of his seed over her naked back as she coated the river bank in her own spray. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her body trembled and shook in his arms.

"That…" Gibraltar gasped, trembling as she pulled her hand away, trailing her fingers against his still hot flesh, "that was…"

Feeling his loss for words, she chuckled weakly, laying her head back against his shoulder in exhaustion, "Amazing… phenomenal… breathtaking? Take your pick…"

Gibraltar turned his head to kiss her temple before nuzzling her, "Yes… all that, and more."

Wraith murmured in pleasure, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm, "We should be going back soon..."

"I suppose…" he sighed softly, though he didn't make any move to release her. She smiled softly, nuzzling against his arm and allowed her eyes to drift closed, not keen on getting out of the water as well. She knew that if they stayed out too late, the other contestants would become worried and come looking for the pair. She didn't know how she would be able to survive the onslaught of teasing if Mirage caught them like this.

She let him hold her for a few moments longer before she opened her eyes and tapped his arm twice, "Okay, big guy, time for us to get moving."

Gibraltar grumbled something about not wanting to let her go just yet, but he slowly unwound his arms from around her, making sure she had sure footing before completely releasing her. When she started to climb out, he grabbed her hips, pulling her easily back down into the water.

"What?"

"You gotta let me clean you first," he chuckled, releasing her right hip to cup his hand into the water. She arched an eyebrow at him before remembering what he was referring to just as he poured the water in his hand down her back to wash away his seed.

"Cold!" she hissed loudly, a chill racing up her spine as he cleaned her, only too happy to scramble up the riverbank and away from him as soon as he proclaimed she was finally clean.

"You can use my shirt to dry off," he offered as he cleaned himself off, having gotten some on his belly as well.

The cool night air made goosebumps rise all over her skin, and she bit her lip as she quickly drew on her still damp panties at least, not wanting anyone else to find out about her secret, "Are you sure?" She quickly crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed her arms, debating on whether or not to take him up on his offer.

He lifted himself up out of the water, making Wraith blush at how nonchalant he was about being nude in front of her, "Go ahead, Wraith; take it and dry off. I don't want you to get sick." When she didn't move to take the shirt, he clicked his tongue impatiently and, taking up his shirt from the pile, he quickly pulled it down over her head, trapping her arms underneath and making her squeak in surprise.

"You could have just handed it to me, you know!" she growled, struggling to get her arms out and through the sleeves, sticking her tongue out at him. Looking down at herself, she sighed as she began rolling the sleeves up to her elbows, realizing she must look like a small child playing dress up with one of her father's shirts. The thing was surely a few sizes too large and it reached down to right above her knees.

Gibraltar gave her a crooked smile as he pulled on his dry undershorts and pants, "You were taking too long to decide, so I thought I'd help you out a little." As he was buckling his belt, he took a moment to look her over as she picked up her gear, "You know… you look rather cute in my clothes."

Wraith paused in rolling up her sleeve, blushing and quickly finishing the job without meeting his eyes, "Thank you…" She was still not used to receiving such compliments from anyone, especially someone like Gibraltar.

He smiled and, grabbing his boots in one hand, he offered her his other free hand, "Come on, let's go back, little one."

She couldn't help but smile, a warmth spreading throughout her as she fell into step beside him, carrying her damp gear close to her chest in one hand, reaching out to hook her pinky around his, "Sure, big guy… let's go."


End file.
